


Le Tourbillon

by AgathaCrispy



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgathaCrispy/pseuds/AgathaCrispy
Summary: If you have a wedding, do not invite Ryder and Reyes. They will probably steal your alcohol and duck out as soon as they can.





	Le Tourbillon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snappleducated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snappleducated/gifts).
  * Inspired by [My Big Fat Kadaran Wedding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533281) by [snappleducated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snappleducated/pseuds/snappleducated). 



> More gross schmoopy nonsense for sestra!!!

“You got some kind of superiority complex? What’s it with you always wanting to meet in some high tower to look at all the plebs having a good time down there,” Ryder teased. Leaning against the terrace railing, she took a swig of her drink. Only her second of the evening. Greedily, she held the glass in both paws, hiding all but the corners of her mischievous grin.

“I wanted to look at you, not the party guests,” Reyes said. He decided her grin was cute in all settings. She wore it very well, even covered in dust, mud, and blood. Maybe she wore it _too_ well, like the time after one firefight in the valley when they were ambushed by Kett.

_She had shoved her Isharay rifle into his surprised arms and pressed a kiss on his cheek below his eye._

_“Take care of my baby,” she said vaguely either to him or the rifle.  He couldn’t tell. The shouts, gunfire, and grenade blasts rang through the valley._

_“You stay up here,” she hissed and turned, leaping from the building before he could tell her off for taking the ground fight for herself. Instead he shadowed her at a distance, settling at a better vantage point. Reyes enjoyed picking off every single Kett who closed in to flank Ryder. After one particularly close call, Ryder beamed up at him, shooting a thumbs up, never mind her arm was covered in gore. He sighed. A brute of a Kett shock trooper was charging Ryder from a distance._

_“Don’t you even look at her,” Reyes muttered behind the scope. He lined up the Kett’s pace with the crosshairs and fired. He watched her decimate the ambushers in waves, kicking up Ryder-shaped dust storms with her biotics. Another Kett with massive energy barriers stepped into the ring. Ryder charged, cracking his shields then his skull with her hammer. Reyes blinked. Was that-- was that wrist flick of a coup de grace her way of showing off? Hm. Adorable._

_The valley fell silent, the air and dust settling. Ryder emerged bloodied and blazing from a hill of Kett corpses. She found Reyes with one leg propped on a crate, thoroughly wiping down her rifle. He smiled lazily at her face and armor, dust-blown and streaked._

_“Put that down,” she panted, still catching her breath from the fight. The sun’s shadow blocked her expression from him. He raised an eyebrow but did as she ordered._

_Ryder fell to her knees, palming the front of his pants. Her eyes were hungry. “I want to fuck you. Is that okay?”_

_“Right here? Jesus, Sara,” he breathed but didn't stop her from undoing his belt._

_“Need to reward you for watching my six,” she said, very serious, running her hands up his thighs. “You're not going to find a Pathfinder more wet for you right now,” she said, her smile shameless._

_“Who said I was looking for another Pathfinder,” he said tightly, flicking away pieces of her armor, hauling her into his lap._

_She wore a thoughtful expression. “I don't know, Raeka is very cute, but Avitus is probably more your type.”_

_“There's only one Pathfinder I’m interested in,” he said curtly, tracing patterns on the back of her neck. “On second thought, I should check the accuracy of your claim.” His fingers found slippery purchase. She gasped, and he groaned, the look on his face_ criminal _._

_“Looks like you're stuck with me, baby," she purred as she sank onto him._

 Yes. Reyes decided to crumb that trail of thinking for later. Now Ryder was very much scrubbed and dewy and smelling exceptionally, irresistibly good.

He noticed the necklace dangling down her exposed back. “Sara, is that what I think it is?” His smile widened.

“The camera you got me to make sure someone, aka _you,_ watched my six?” She grumbled. “Yeah, so I modded it to that moonstone you _also_ sent me.”

“Clever girl.” He was so proud.

“Keema told me this was a recon mission, is it not??”

“What? No. She must have just told you that so you'd agree to go to her extended family’s wedding for her.” He shrugged. “Something about deferring until the end of time any questions about when she's going to get hitched.”

Ryder cursed and refilled her glass with the bottle Reyes had conveniently absconded with. “This is the last time I go to an Angara wedding. I was Jaal’s plus one last month for _his_ cousin’s wedding, and the whole shebang took three whole days. Do you even _know_ how many different proposals I had to very politely decline?”

“Six, I heard. Very impressive. Who wouldn't want to make it with the human who saved the galaxy?”

“No! This is supposed to make you jealous!”

“I am a greedy man, but I would never wish to tie you down. Figuratively, of course.”

She sputtered on her drink and looked up at him. “You’re saying--”

“That you don't need my permission to explore all you desire of Andromeda." His voice was light, but his eyes were dark. "I’m confident you'll come back to me.” 

“Can we take it back to the part about tying--” she started hungrily, her fingers tracing the lapels of his dress jacket.

Reyes carded his hand through her hair. “Where I came from, wedding parties go on even longer. But at a certain point in the night, the bride and groom sneak away from the gathering to be alone.” He glanced to gauge her reaction.

“Good thing you're pretty sneaky,” she muttered before tugging him down for a kiss. Then she pushed him back. “Wait, did you just-- are you imagining like we’re--”

“This is very pretty on you,” Reyes said suddenly, admiring the purple flower tucked behind her ear. Her hand flew up to protectively re-set it back in place.

“The sisters of the groom practically forced it on me. Apparently it has to do with hospitality, blessing the wedding guests, _yadda yadda_ , very important I don’t lose it, natural pheromones, _blah blah blah…”_

“And I assumed they were taken with your charming personality. Instead you’ve seduced all the Angara here with their own flora,” he sighed, cupped her cheek. “You’re learning so quickly.”

Ryder laughed and leaned into his palm, liking the way he looked at her. “I can’t take it off. It would be very rude. I have to think of diplomatic relations, the optics, hell, the security of Heleus,” she said, pious as a martyr.

He looked down at her face flush from finishing her second glass. Her leg wobbled slightly from maintaining her cool-girl casual yet playful silhouette. She saw his raised eyebrow, and she snapped her fingers. “Hey-- hey! I’m a big goddamn hero. Don’t look at me like that.”

The sun passed behind the clouds, shading their stolen balcony. Reyes drew her close against a terrace column wrapped in silver ivy. “Look at you like how?” he murmured, ghosting a finger down the fine metallic chain of her necklace.

“Looking at me like-- _oh_ ,” she breathed. His palm was on the small of her back, playing with where her dress ended and her sacrum began. She felt him flick off her necklace camera. “Ugh, Reyes, I’m going to climb you like a mountain.” she said savagely before attacking his mouth.

“What is it with you jumping me in every dark corner you can find? Do you have some kind of exhibition kink? You know, you can talk to me about these things.” He teased back.

"Shut up or put that mouth to better use.  _Shena_."

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Jeanne Moreau's song from the French New Wave movie, "Jules et Jim": https://youtu.be/kjJqHF0mb_k
> 
> A rather nice English translation of the lyrics (halfway down the page): http://3g.pumb.org/printview.php?t=17838&start=15&sid=03f84b6477477f5687f9c7b954b27bcb


End file.
